Broad long term objectives and specific aims: The long-term objective of this project is to develop a digital anatomical research resource library of very high-resolution computational models, and imaging data sets. Our objective is to produce an anatomical library of the complete human skeleton. The implications of this project, both scientific and social are immense. Huge data sets of -for example-skulls, teeth, hands, knees, ankles, will be available to the entire academic and scientific world at very little cost. The 3-Dimensional (3D) nature of the data sets adds immeasurably to the teaching and ease of learning of anatomy. Students, physicians, dentists, health care providers, anthropologists, alike, will bebefrt from this library. Patients in turn, will benefit from the increased skill knowledge gained by hearth providers across a broad range of disciplines. Research and design methods: This project depends upon, and is a consequence of, huge advances in the power of the computer, which has made possible unprecedented advances in image acquisition and visualization technology. Our research design is a collaborative effort of experts in a number of different fields, whose combined efforts have led to this unparalled advance in medical education. It is widely known that it is very difficult for many students to form accurate 3-Dimensional (3D) mental models from 2D sources such as conventional text books. Having as accurate 3D library of a huge range of skulls-from neonatal to senescence, will provide an unparalleled resource to a huge community world wide for learning and teaching this difficult subject. Benefits to public health: We were led to this skull project at the suggestion of the Smithsonian Institute. Allowing public access to the Smithsonian skull collections as well as other collections is costly, time consuming, and is deleterious to the skulls themselves. We realized that we could provide a digital library of the collections, available electronically, to a vastly larger section of the public-students, researchers, and scientists studying hearth related issues, at very little cost to them and with no wear and tear to the collections. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]